kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
Forming Entities
In the beginning, each forming entity is aware only of themselves. Self awareness is a constant state in all life of whatever form, but at the start this is the only state. Forming entities are placed into 3rd Density incarnations, repeatedly, to hasten the 3rd Density lesson─orientation determination. Whether incarnated or not, forming entities first become aware of others based on the effect upon the self. Is the effect pleasant or unpleasant, dominating or acquiescing, desired or resisted. Incarnated or not, social interchange has begun. Sense of the other is also born in this context, not only in awareness of the partner in social interactions, but by observing others undergoing a similar experience. Empathy is in essence the statement, "I was once there, and I understand." Within 3rd Density there is first self awareness, second reacting to the presence of others, and last the capacity for empathy. In making the orientation determination the entity choosing Service-to-Self is not so much progressing towards this determination as clinging back. They remain most comfortable with self awareness, and react to others in this context, essentially asking "What can you do for me?" Interactions between entities change and become more complex during spiritual 4th Density, and many entities completing their 3rd Density existence are already operating in this mode. Following the development of the capacity for empathy comes the determination to intercede, to rescue, and as an adjunct to this determination the entity begins cooperative efforts, the sum being greater than the parts. Complex social interchange presents forming entities with situations requiring compromise if goals are to be met, and the need to subjugate personal desires so that another might be rescued or the group as a whole might benefit. While the entity leaning toward the Service-to-Other orientation moves steadily in this direction, the entity leaning toward Service-to-Self reacts to this greater social complexity with more of the same old reaction, "What's in it for me." As entities surrounding the emerging Service-to-Self entity are learning compromise and conciliation, the technique for the self focused entity to gain more for the self is essentially manipulation. Since groups of emerging Service-to-Other entities are forming, the emerging Service-to-Self entity tunes its manipulation skills so as to manipulate groups, too. The orientations, even within 3rd Density, set upon different paths, and polarization increases as they progress. Arriving in 4th Density, the fledgling entity thus is already reacting and responding to others, pressing forward with personal agendas and dealing with interpersonal conflicts. How does life in 4th Density differ from what the entity has experienced in 3rd Density? For the Service-to-Self their spiritual existence is essentially frozen while their intellectual existence progresses. For the Service-to-Self there is even less interplay and manipulation between entities than took place in 3rd Density. A rigid hierarchy with rules for everything emerges so that the lessons can proceed. For the Service-to-Other entity their spiritual wisdom continues to grow and augments rather than detracts from their intellectual progress. Skills in team efforts, where the individual is not required to sacrifice but can learn and grow while contributing are honed. Where the focus at the beginning of 3rd Density was self awareness, by the end of 4th Density in the Service-to-Other orientation the focus has expanded to be on group awareness. Category:Spirituality